Saikhan the cop
by The book manager
Summary: Everybody loves Ember Island. This year Lin will come with a friend of her: Saikhan. One mate from the accademy. He is handsome and kind every one love him. Only Tenzin seems not to be impressioned by him. Linzin fanfiction
1. An unespected guest

**Hi everyone! Here i am! My name is the Book manger and these is a pre-lok linzin fanfiction. It's my first fanfiction and english is not my first Language.**

 ** **So enjoy these little tale (i don't kno it here will be Others...)****

 ** **I'm not sure about the age so.. Tenzin is 17, Lin and Saikhan are 16 (i age him a litte bit), Su is 8, Izumi and Bumi are 20, Kya is 18.****

The Avatar family were used to go every summer to Ember Island to find _Fire_ Lord Zuko and his wife, Toph Beifong and her girls join them.

This year will be different (expecially for Tenzin) because Lin didn't come.

"Don't worry little bro! You can always stay with us!" said Bumi.

Tenzin didn't want to do... whatever they were doing. He sat in a little hill trying to meditate. "We need another player Tenzin please come!" this time were Izumi who called him. He didn't want to go but... who is a bad airdember to disgregard a princess?

So here he is playing in the beach with his siblings.

Has _passed_ almost a week and every day for him seem longer than the privious

* * *

 _Mean wile in Republic City at the school of cops_

"Hey!" "With this we are 10 to... emh 0. I bit your ass again Saikhan" "You cheat!" earing by Lin an angry look he axplaned "You have use the sensemic sense!" "Sensemic sense is not cheating... " now she was angry _Why dose he have to ruin everything?_

"Come on i was just teasting you... I am sorry if this make you angry..." he was nice and very honest and she knew it so she forgive him. "I will go to the Ember Island..." she changed the subject "I was just thinking if you want to come with me... You know... My mother said that i can invite a friend..." "It will be awsome!" he was so happy that he hug her. "Woo! Stop it!" "What if i say NO!" so he began to tickle her "Hahaha!" "See... Everyone has a secret weapon!" "Hahahaha". It was almost a year that they know each other. They started the school together and the first day they became already friends.

 _There were a lot of mothers with their sons in front of the accademy. Lin didn't know anyone "It will be a long day" An old lady gave to the people about the behavior in the school and other things that Lin didn't remember._

 _Now the old lady (she was a concilmen) was calling every body with their names so most of them got up and want nera her. "...Jing Satoru! Shin Cudo! LIN BEIFONG!" she walked near the woman and then near a boy "Hi!"he was wispering but she could hear mih very well "Hi..." "My name is Saikhan " She simile at his innocent face "My name is Lin, it's..." a other student hear thei conversation and talked "So...you are the Beifong...you know you are very popular...what if we became friend"she already hate him, him and his stupid grin "No thanks i don't need your help. " "Belive me one day you..." "Oh shut up already Shin!" "Oh ho, you have already an admirer..." now she was angry she didn't thought about the conseguente but... She hit him right in the stomac with a punch and he fall in his knees. "Oh, that was... Awsome!" "hahaha! Ehm...were where we? Oh Yes! My name is Lin and it's a pleasure to know you" "The honor is all mine" the two of them stayed all the day together talking about the future but also the past, the cops and _the school. Since they discoverded they were in the same class they decided to became deskmates.__

 _At the end of the day she come back home with abig smile on her face."Everything right my little badgmore?" " When will you stop dall me that ?!" "Never" "mmm... I just happy ok?!" "Happy? About what?" "Because i found one nice guy who's now my friend and a other one that i gave a punch in his belly..." "That's my girl...but promise me that you will not star too much fights at school,ok?" "Sure mom just one or two.." she answered sarcastly_

* * *

 _Back to the Ember Island_

"Ssht! I don't want Tenzin to hear!" "Hear what?!" he asked innocently. Bumi,Kya and Izumi turned around just to see the airbender stand there like a statue "Emh..." began Kya "Oh come on! I will tell him." no caring of the angrys looks of her guest "My father recieved a phone call from republic city, Tooh and the girls are coming here for the rest two weeks!" now she was breathless."Sorry...""What!" with that the youngest kid run to the beach to see if there were boat in the horizon. Ha passed the next 4 hours watching and waiting.

 _In the ferry_

Saikhan and Lin were playing paisho when her little sister Su come to ask a favor "Can you play with me at eart-water-wind-fire?" "Don't you see that we are playing paisho!" "Lin...come on maybe when i will win this macth we well play with you ok''" "ok... can i sit here to wacth?" "if you want to...but i will win!" an annoyed Lin answered to her. The macth take a while because they were both very good at it, fortunatly Su fell aslpeep so Saikhan took her in her bedroom since Lin refuse to help her little sis. He took the little Beifong in his muscular arms and walked out of the living room. Lin followed him. He put the eartbeder in her bed and wacthed over Lin. She was surprise by how kind can be his strong and muscular friend but in some way she like him so the only thing she was able to do was smiling at him. "So you are very good with children..." she teased "I know you can do better.. just you don't want to." she earned an death glare from his friend "Come on.. you are kind and cute after all"he love teased her like her love hitting him "Are you sure?" with this she gave him a little punch in the shoulder "yep"

"We are almost at Ember Island, Chief!" said a guy with a rugy voice

"Got it, thanks" answered Toph with annoyance. She entered in a bedroom and yelled "Preparate youfself and that ass of yours to met the eart again thanks the spirit!" "Mom! Don't need to scream! You arte blind not deaf!" "Hahahaha! That was a good one... But it doesn't save you by get punisced for answer me!" "But.." "No. Get ready" Saikhan was watching the all scene from the counch when Sokka entered in the room followed by Su who woke up.

At the beach there were all the Fire Lord Family and the Avatar one. I would say that the most happy were Tenzin but his happiness will not last too much. From the deck the small family were shake their hands. They all got off from the ferry "Oh Twinkletoes, Hot man guy nice to se you again" they both sighted at the niknames but then they greeted her"Nice to see you Toph! Welcome to my house" Mean while "Su!" I'm so happy to see you!" Izumi was very happy to see that little girl "Can you make my hair like yours?" su love all the girly things like ,ake up, dress and hair cut. Lin in the other hands "Still trining Beifong" Bumi teased " you have no idea" she teased back with a smirke on her face "Lin!" "Tenzin" she run to his best friend "HOw are you?" "Fine...hey guys!1" everyone was wacthing her now "I want you to know one of my frind of the Accademy ì!" Saikahn approciate at the trio "Hi, my name is Saikhan and i'm a friend of Lin." "Are you a cop?" Well, i'm studing to be one. I'm in the same class as LIn...and you are?" "Wait Lin didn't tell you about the most famus, clever and handsome soldier of the United Forces : Bumi!" he answered with proud and a big smirk on his face "And he is often drunk and he isn't so celver, trust me" Saikhan just nuddle at her comment. Now he faced Tenzin "You must be the airhead...ehm... Tenzin. I am right?" "Yes, but no one can call me airhead..." "well i do" lin teased "You talkk about him and not about me! what a shame!" Everyone laughted at Bumi's comment. everyone except Tenzin. he had other thing on his bald head.

 _Only one year and she have already found some else to play with, to stay with, to spar with. who am i kidding? of course she love more manly boy like Bumi or that Saikhan. he was better he had a muscular body, he had the same bending as her, he had hair on his head..._


	2. The life lession

**Here i am one agin with another chapter of these fanfiction.**

 _Living room, Saturday night_

"Hey everyone!n Who want to listen to one of my story during the war?" everybody knew that Aang loved tell that storyes so they let him began "So...There we were..."

"I love this part.." wispered Bumi to his sister "Oh uh" nuddled an approving Kya "Lin.. " wispered Tenzin just to found out that she wasn't there. He didn't want to leave the room because his father will be very dissapointed so he began thinking where she was.

"You don't like the old storyes?" his voice was deep but soft "I have already listen do those storyes hundred of time..." a little smile appeared on Saikhan mouth "Why are you laughting on?" asked her annoyed. He move frome the door foward Lin in the terrace "Nothing.. just how you look gorgeus when you are angry..." he tased back. Surprise was on all over Lin's face and she blushed more that she will never admit.

 _this is wrong! So fucking wrong! You are dating with Tenzin!_

"Well... i will go back. Whan to join me?" how she could say no to his mischievous grin? "Oh... ok, here i am"

Tenzin was a little confused to see his best friend and **girlfriend** with Saikhan

 _Diningroom, Sunday morning_

Everyone was on the table who talked who ate, who was still asleep. Lin was one of the people who talked, with Aang. He was intrested about the accademy. "So... how is it in the Republic City? Do you like the accademy?" "Oh well...There were some bads guys but mom captured them with her squad..."earing a worried expression from his uncle she continued "...and i love the accademy is awsome, is very big and i almost got lost one time!" he laught and she smiled at the memory of that day.

 _"I want you to go at the amministration,look you have to go stright on this corridor and at the end go to the fourth floor than turn to your right and stright on on that corridor. Then take the second door. Go stright and turn after the third door. In the corridor, is the fifth door at left." she had a sweet voice but Lin was not sure if she understood everything... "Will you do it for me please?" "Yes of course" she was tring to not show how was insicure so she cut if of immidiatly._ _Now she was alone in the main corrid_ _or "Rhava help me!_ _" A few moment later was at the end of the corridor when she rember how her mother use the earth to know where she is going: the semsemic sense. She never used it before but some how she find it not so difficult. She took her shoes off and examinated the entaire building. It was strange but awesome at the same time. She coukd tell where were everyone and what they were doing without be there. "Wow...it's just amazing i can see everybody... oh look... that must be the amministration!" She was almost in position to fight with all her weight in the legs (like a rock) and her hands close in her knees. She stayed like this for a moment then she run and as her feet toucht the metal-ground she knew where to go. In five minutes she was at the amministration. _

"Well semsemic sense helps me

"I never truly understand how you can use that tipe of bending but... it is usefull sometime." Aang was surprised by the greats Lin's bending skills.

"Are you and Saikhan in the same class?" "Yes" quikly answered the boy

"Oh... and are you enjoing the accademy?" "Of curse i do! I wish one day i become a cop for kick some bad guy!" "Ah! Keep dreaming!" "Mom! Why do you always have to ruin the happy mood?" with that she just walked away followed by Tenzin. A few moment leater Kya, Izumi and Bumi went outside spritirs-know-where leaving Toph,Aang and Saikhan alone in the dining room. "Why do you want to be a cop?" asked Aang shyly to break the akward silence "Well... my father was a criminal... i don't want to be like him... i keep telling myself that one day i will stop the criminals from killing innocente people... people lile my neighbrous..." now he was sad "Sorry kid. I didn't know." for the first time Saikhan saw the strong Police's Cheif ask for forgiveness "Don't worry Cheif, i never talk to this to anyone before..."he knew that she could tell if he was lying he continued "well exept Lin..." " You will be a good cop but for but just for now enjoy this little vacation!" with these good word he went outside

Saikhan met all the Gaang's kids at the beach. "Do you want to enjoy us in a _friendly_ _game_?" Bumi asked him whem he just arrived there "Of curse" "It is simple is a like a _sparring session_... everybody against everybody." "Let's start!" Su jelled "You are really happy about ut, don't you?" answered Kya but she knew better "Yep, so i can bit my sister" with that Lin just start at her with a i-will-kill-you face "At the three...One,two...THREE!" as Bumi screamed the third number the fight began. Su immediately ponted at her sister with a little bulder but Lin manged to bended the sand to make her fall. At the same time Izumi began to produce fire dags and throw them to Kya, who with alle her agility was trying to avoid them. Meanwhile Saikhan bended the sand to throw it against Tenzin who bended a airscoter for run away from the earthbender. Bumi watched the all scene from his chair

Kya was the first who webt out of the game because of a fire blade of Izumi. The princess follwed her friend because of a bulder from Su. Lin used her sister mistakes for bend the sand under herself, dissapeared and reappeared near her sister to bend onother sand blade. Unfortunattly Su wasn't ready to stop the punch and fell on the sand. Saikhan helped himself to win with a great move with the sand. The two of them were left now. Lin and Saikhan were stangin one in front of the other. "Scary?" he teasted "I will show you what is the meaning of bending" "Huhu...huhu" all the group was exicted.


	3. The battle

**Hi everyone here i am again! Sorry if i didn't update but i got busy with the school...**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistake in the 2nd chapter**

 **Review are always well-accepted.**

 **Welll now enjoy the battle between Saikhan an Lin!**

The two fo them were left: Lin and Saikhan were standing one in front of the other. "Scary?" he teasted "I will show you what is the meaning of bending" "Huhu...huhu" all the group was exicted.

"Now at the..." A bulder fell against the young cop but immidiately he made a sand wall to protect him self. Now was the time for the payback so he run to his enemy mean while he moved the sand to crate a strong blade. Lin was standing in front of him but she didn't move she was _listening and waiting_ for the right time to win. Saikhan was now near her when she fell in the ground dissapearing. He use his semsemic sense to find her but he wasn't good enought for use it in the sand. Lin knew this so she appear just some foot away from him "Hey i am!" she joked. As she spoke he bend a bulder to her but she stopped it and broke it with no difficult. Everyone was shoked by their bending kills but the they rembered that they had been an year in the "Beifong Cop's Accademy" and trined by the original Beifong so it was _normal_

"Still you want to fight?" Lin wispered to him while she was punch him in his belly "Why do you even ask? Of curse" with that he stopped the punch by taking her harm at her wrist and pull it a part just in time for his punch to get in her arm. "Ah" she _didn't_ aspected it "You are dead" she was not just angry but furios _nobody_ can punch a Beifong and live to tell the story. Lin made a tornado with the sand and pushed Saikhan with a bulder from the center of it. He was now running for his life, litteraly. "Look it just a friendly game" he throw a bulder then a blade and another bulder to his friend but she stopped the first bulder and throw it again to broke the other one,she avoided the the top of the tornado she could see every mive if her enemy."Do you surrend, Saikhan?"

"Only in your dreams Beifong! I will fight until i live!" "You said so..." with that she stopped to bend the tornado and when she place her foot on the ground, starded to avoid all the bulder of the other was a little bit tired so she started to attaked him with no mercy. A bulder, then a blade and another and a eart-sword and another bulder. He avoided the first three but the eart-sword punched him in the stomach, he fell on his back. He stood up just in time for avoid the last bulder but Lin appear just in front of him from the ground. She looked him and then she gave him a kick so he fell again but this time he didn't stood up. She put her left feet on his abs "Victory! I win!" He couldn't help but smile at the happines of his friend. The smile changed to a grin when he see _t_

 _he view._ "Do you like the view?" Bumi asked to the cop who was still under the left feet of the winner... Lin was wearing her new training clothes: a white top tank and black shorts but while they were at the beach she was wearing her green swim suit who showed perfectly her curves. "You...Arg... Pervert" Lin was amused by the two of them that she quikly walk away to the house.

 _Diningroom, Sunday, at lunch_

"How was your day Lin?" "Good" she answered "Lin...D-do you want t-to come at the beach w-with.. m-me?" "Oh come on Tenzin stop being so shy! It's a yes by the way..."she tased while blushing "Uh hu... Look at them!" Lin and Tenzin sit down just in time to see Kya smirking at them. They run away before the adults came. "They will getting married one day" said seriusly Bumi before brush out with a big laught followed by Kya.

At the beach

"So... Why do you want me to come to the seaside with you?" asked Lin "I just want some time alone...with...you." "You are the cutest airhead that i know!" "Please... Don't make fun of me..." "I'm not...sorry." The cuple walked up and down the seaside for what seems an eternity when finallly Lin spoke "When we will return to Republic City i will begin a new course for cops" Tenzin was without words

 _What??? I will never see her again!!! What a shame!!! Why can't I tell what o feel for her???_

"Tenzin,Tenzin. TENZIN!!!" "What!!!" "You were absent, what were you thinking about???" Lin question made all the situation more softh "Welll... you will be away for all the winter and i didn't have someone how will talk with me, play with me, joke with me..." "Stop. You have your sibling!!! And i will be back before yoi could sau _air._ "

Back to the diningroom

Everybody was eating his own food when the two Beifong started to jell to eachother stupid face and smal eartwakes. "Girls..." "She starded!!" began Su with an innocent voice "Oh no, i didn't start anything!!! You little bitc.." "Enaught!!! Girls you are graunded" "What!!!" both of them were angry with their mother now (like most of the time)for some spirtit blessing Sokka helped the two to understand their mistake. "I don't wanna know who started but who will make this stop. So who is my favourite Beifong??" "Probabli mom!!!..." after a moment of silence when everybodu eyes where pointed to the concilmen and then to the little girl Su add "Then me of curse!!!" and the tense in the room softh. "Good so who want these cabage-burger???" "How can i refise such a thing??" answered joking Aang

 **Sorry if i din't update bit i had some truble at school but know is finished so now i have more time to write!!!!**

 **If anyone had some suggestion leave a review**


	4. The cave

_At the seaside, Sunday night_

Izumi had lighted a nice fire near the beach. All the kids were there including the cop, Saikhan. They were in circle everybody with stick with some marshmellow.

"Hey!! Do you wanna play a game??" Bumi cheered "If included sparring no, i'm to..." "We know you don't want to be beaten by Lin _again,_ Cop!!" teasted Kya

"I was saing i'm to tired!!" "Yes,sure!!!"

"What is the game??" asked casually Lin

" _Have you ever..._ " "Mmm... ok"

"Who will start??" "Me!!!" "Ok Bumi"

"Mmm... For my Little Bro!!! Have you ever move a cloud??"

"Bumi!!! It must be somethig real!!!" argued Su "Su is right!!!" Izumi added "Actually is a right one, Aang could do it and he was an air bender" Lins was strangely quiet

"Lin!!!" "Sorry but it's true!!" "So have you??" "Yes, only once with Dad while training...For Bumi!!! _Have you ever_ win at pai sho against Kya??" "Hey!!!" "What's wrong every body can play pai sho!!" "I should but then..." "Slit sliplt it out already!!!" jelled Lin that in the meantime changeed her position between Tenzin and Saikhan "Ok...mmm...eeh... No"

Everybody was shocked by the revalition, other ways he will not admitid it. "But she cheat!!" "Ehi... it's not true!!" but Lin could tell that she was lying so a big smirk appeared in her face

"What it is Linny??" she just gave both a dead glare "Don't call me that way!!" Su,Izumi and Kya giggled and Bumi frozed

"We should continue the game...Emh... for the Cop" Izumi tried to not sound to much exited " _Have you ever..._ met a criminal??"

"Emh...Let's say yes but..." answered firmly with no tone before being interruoed by all the question from his new friends, they were all exited "How old was he??" "Do you kick his ass??" "Is he in jail now??" "Whic Triad he come from???"

He just stand up and quikly went away. Since he didn't know the island he fished to one if the caves abd remained there, thinking

In the meantime around the fire Bumi,Kya, Su and Izumi were sad for make him litteraly run away. "Look what have you done!!!" Lin was angry because she never had a lot of friends but the ones she really care about, Saikhan was one of this. "How can you be so stupid!!!" she continued "Don't you see him, he was sad and you were just annoying him with your stupid questions!!"

"Oh m, keep calm Linny why are you so angry? It's just a game, i don't know why he run away!!!" shouted back Bumi "Exactly you din't know nothing about him!!!" she jelled back

With this she run away too, trying to find her friend. After some minute she sensed him in one of the caves and sit near him.

"Are you ok??" Lin asked. He look at her with a sad expression "Yes i'm fine don't worry for me" "No, i care about friends and i can tell that you are not fine" "Cute" he swispered

After some time of silence Lin started "I'm sorry for them, they can be very annoying some time" "Don't be sorry they couldn't know the truth... Did i make a mistake?? Running away..." "Maybe but i should have done the same because we are similar..." she stoppe to made eye contact with him "...we hate talk about what we have inside and we close our soul in ourself "

"Yes we are similar about it" then he lost his eye in her green ones. She was important to him and he loved the way she cared about him because he would do the same for her when the time would came.

Lin seeing that he was still in pain continued "I know that you are scared. Scared of do mistake and scared to be just like your father, scared to lose the future you hope because of the past but it's normal. I would call you a fool if you weren't. I know exaclty how do you feel because i feel it too." For the first time he saw her friend vulnerable and sad "How could you possibly be scared?? Your mother is the Chief of police, your grandfather is the gratest buisnessman of all the time how..??" "That don't mean anything. At least not to me because my mother have more aspectation from me than everybody else but if i do something great people don't remmber me for who i am but "The Chief Beifong's daughter", i live my life in her shadow... That's why i want to enter in the police i want to demonstrate to my mother, to me and to everybody what i can do by myself"

"Lin...i din' t want to... sorry..." he wasn't sure if there were nice words to say but he continued " _We are similar,_ is like you said, we both have similar way to live and fix things so maybe is a good thing that we are friend so we can help each other in the difficultes!!"

"Yes, i would love it!!" was all she said

They stayed in the cave a little more in silence but it wasn't weired it was beautifull. They watched the water smashing the rocks, one near the other. Saikhan had his arm around Lin's lip and she had her head on his shoulder.

"We should go inside for dinner..." Lin broke the silence and return to the reality. She stand up and offer a hand to the friend that take it.

 **I hope that you enjoy this silly chapter.**

 **I know that Lin had done everything juat to olease hrr mother but i always thoght that maybe she didn't was that but just let the world jnoe that she has an identity away from be the daughter of the Chief.**

 **I know this chapter is very sentimental but in the next there will be move adventure!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. It's better running

**Hi people! Sorry if i update this late!**

 _Monday morning_

It was a normal day of sun at Ember Island, Aang and Tenzin were meditating in the garden and Saikhan, Lin and Su were up for the early training session (that included sit-ups and push-up and running) when a call came from Republic City.

"It's a call for Chief Beifong " the vallet informed the Fire Lord who immidiatly run to find Toph. He found her in a hill with the three eartbenders. She noticed his hearbeats and was ready "What happend?" "It's a call from Republic City…"

She hurried to the phone and leave Su,Lin and Saikhan running around the Island.

"Cheif Beifong speaking!" she jelled "Oh cheif, thanks the spirit! Yesterday Uma and Zhaito from the Triple Terror Triad escaped. We don't know how but we belivied that they were help ed by somebody in the HQ" "Betraied. By who?" "We don't know…" "I will right back tomorrow morning"

"If you need a safe passage with Appa i'm here" Aang just arrive in that moment. He left Tenzin in the diningroom with his siblings.

Aang wanted to help like almost all the adults in the Island. He knew that they were not just criminals. They have more than one time send death letter to the Chief and once they almost suscced.

 _She was running after them. She wanted no matter how get them. They were fast because they know the territory but she was smart and had semsemic sense. They were running between the meanwhile left the bill as wall to stop the police. But Toph and her squad were stronger than two bills so they broke them an easy way via eartbending. Then they found them in a little house. They starter a fight "Kill her and finish your job!" Uma knew that if they kill the chief they will probably get in prison but with honor. A blade made with fire was flight in the air between the officers who were up to fight against other four criminals and hit the Chief right in the stomac. An horribke scream was heard and then the hell began. Two officer made their way between the agni kais and hit Uma and Zhaito with no mercy. Huan one of the officers trow his metal cabes around Uma feet and trow him against the wall of the nearest house for finally tie him up with the metal cabes. In the mauntime the other office Ryu was fighting against Zhaito and h hit him with a earth blade and a bulder to finally got him with his metal cabe too . Four other officers catched other three criminals from the triad._

 _The last thing Toph Beifong remebered was two of her officer fighting against the two assholes that trow her that balde. By the time they reached the hospital she had lost her senses. At the hospital there were ready six heliers with Katara (one of each officer). They took the Chief in one of the operation room and there they found out that the flames had burn most of her belly. "What the hell… What happened?" an anxius Karata started to asked to Huan and Ryu "A fire blade by Zhaito of the Triple Terror Triad right on the Chief's stomac." Katara gasped she had always said to Toph that she was putting herself in danger to much but she never listened. "Will the Chief survive?" Huan asked the only question that no one of the office was brave enoght to ask. They had knkw Toph since she created the police force so they were more like a family than a squad. "She will but with time" all the office silence noddled._

"Guys I have to go back in Republic City . See you when you come back!" "Can i come mother?" "Of curse NO! Lin what are you thinking on that little brain of yours! Now go out and finish your training session with the others, it's and order!" "Yes,chief" Lin to hee way to the hill was already thinking how to escape from the island to republic city "Mom has to return home, apparently some bad guy have done.. Well broke some rules" "Oh come on! I t was our vacation!" Su cried "Pf... you only think about fun don't you?" "I suggest a little running... the last one is a blind baragemole!" Saikhan started running after him and angry Lin and a exited Su "I will never let the both of you win!" Lin said "Neither me!" answered quikly Su challenging her sister.

"I*pufh* won*pufh!" "No you*pufh* don't!" "Well we finished *pufh* the running *pufh* like the Chief *pufh* wanted us to!" Immidiately Su walked away from the two cop into the house. "Want a remach?" Lin asked with grin "I will _ground_ you!" answered the tired cop "Haha, that's all of your humor?" He started trickling since she had tears in her eyes and then when she finally free herself from his grip she started running (litterely) for her life. Saikhan didn't think twice and went after her.

They were almost at the Big Cliff near the bay when they both sensed sombody that shoudn't be in Island "You feel it too?" he asked wispering, she noddle.

They started to walk toward the hearthbeat. It was near a big boulder. Suddently from above the boulder appeared a man with anti-gas mask. He quikly trow a fire blast at the two teenagers. The two of them fall on the ground but then quikly they stood up and started fighting. Lin created an earthquake to pit the firebender out of balance. It worked but just for a second since other mans with the same mask came from all the parts. This time Saikhan trow to the mans three bulders and create a wall to slow them down.

That gave to Lin the time to feel how many of them were. "Shit" she wispered "How many are they?" "Something between fifty or sixty" "What!!" "I know but we have to do our best to not get captured or murdered!!" he noddle and they returned to the fight.

Lin trow an earth blade and a boulder against nine mans but it wasn' enought since two of them trow fire ball and other two trow ice daggers. Lin was agil and she manager to avoid all of them. Saikhan on the other hand was fighting an agni kai with three waterbenders guys and avoided the fireball that came from almost every where.

"Su, dear will you call your sister for dinner??" "But why i have to that, uncle Zuko!!" the little girl complained "Su listen to your uncle he is the Fire Lord and you must respect him in the Fire Nation" "Whatever but i am not going out there" the two man look e to each other not sure about what to do but thank the spirit there was Sokka "Su, if you call Lin i will ask her to not cheat at Pai sho" "I've ALWAYS said that she CHEATED to win!!" with that the little girl run stright to hill just to find that her sister and his friend weren't there.

She decided to make a run around the island. With her earthbending she litf the earth and started running. After some mimutes she arrived at the Big Cliff, the far-away-point to the house.

She found the mans tring to get captured her sister so she tried to help. She trow some little bulder to the mans and some earth dagger but a fire blast made her fall on her knees. A men took the little one and after have tied her. He took her in front of the two teenagers "Stop fighting if you want to see her ALIVE" he made a ice blade on his hand and point it at Su's neck "SU!!"she watched her little sister strugguling to get out of the mans grip unsuccesfully "Let her go!!" Lin screamed but still fighting "Don't you dare!!" The two of them stood and fought since a fireball hit Saikhan on his left leg losting his balance and a fireblast hit in the stomac Lin makimg her fall on her back. They were immediately surreded by the fire benders so the were captured. "I'm sorry" Su wispered to them.

"Where did that little girl go??" Sokka asked since there were almost every one at the table: Zuko, Izumi, Aang, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. "We don't know… i thought she went outside to call Lin and Saikhan but she never returned…" answered Aang "Can you use your senemic sense???" asked Zuko "Yes, but i'm not as good as Toph…" "Nobody can be as good as that woman" said as-a-matter-of-fact Bumi "But you are the Avatar…" he added after he got a shut-up glare from his father. Aang took of his shoes and feel the ground. Nothing. Impossibile they must be some where on the island. I will try again. Still nothing. "I-i can't f-feel t-them…" he said with a sad and scared voice "Something is wrong!" exclamed the councilmen "Toph is gonna kill us all" added the firelord.

Zuko stood up and give the allarm to the guards to come and search for the three children, in mean time Sokka run away followed by Aang.

The Gaang's children just starled for a minute to realized that their friends were in danger some where. "We **must** di something!! C'mon guys!!" "Bumi, keep calm we have to understand how to move…" "Mean while our friend are in a dangerus situation!!!" "Bumi we want to help them as much as you do but we don't even know where to start searching."answered Izumi " _We have a lead_ " every one look ed at the young airbender "Have we?" "Yes, this morning i was listening to Lin and she was camplaning about return to the hill and the running so…" "We have a lead!" cheered the group. They curry up to the hill and from there they could see the Big Cliff. "Look over there!!" pointed out Kya "It looks like a mess!!!" added Izumi "There was clearly a fight over there." finished Bumi.

 **So... another silly chtaper. I hope you liked it.** **Remembe to leave reviews and likes**


End file.
